Bones
by D. Sue
Summary: "Pode mesmo me cortar os ossos, Erza? Pode mesmo me matar?" - Sieg/GérxErza, shortfic.


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem? Venho aqui com a minha primeira fic GérxZa, bem curtinha (ando me odiando por não conseguir passar das 1000 palavras, mas enfim...).

Tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertence a Mashima Hiro-san.<p>

Aviso: O nome da fic não tem nada a ver com a história, mas eu coloquei em homenagem à música "Bones" do The Killers, porque de certa forma me inspirou.

Dedico singelamente esta fic à Sabaku no T. e à Nihal Tonks-Lupin. Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>Summary: "Pode mesmo me cortar os ossos, Erza? Pode mesmo <em>me matar<em>?"  
>[SiegGérxErza], [oneshot]

.

Status: completa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bones <strong>

-x-

**Don't you wanna come with me?  
><strong>_Você não quer vir comigo?_

**Don't you wanna feel my bones on your bones?  
><strong>_Você não quer sentir meus ossos nos seus ossos?_

**It's only natural  
><strong>_É apenas natural_

-x-

Com passadas de um lado para o outro, os olhos escuros iam com frequência de uma janela a outra do pequeno cômodo escuro, passando necessariamente pela porta que já tentara abrir. Bufou, fazia tempo desde quando se sentira tão claustrofóbica, tão irritada e, ainda, tão _desconfortável_.

Notou então que o rapaz que a acompanhava tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto, ao contrário dela, parecia bem à vontade naquele lugar, sentado numa das duas cadeiras de madeira ali disponíveis. Enfurecida, parou em frente a ele, os braços cruzados em frente à armadura _Kreuz Heart_.

- O que é tão engraçado? – indagou, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- A sua inquietude, Erza Scarlet – o rapaz respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo novamente ao vê-la estreitar os olhos. – Já deve ter tido diversas ideias para sair, mas nenhuma delas é suficientemente boa, e _você não quer estar comigo_.

- Isso é óbvio – a jovem amazona retrucou asperamente, olhando novamente para as possíveis saídas do local.

Tentando ignorá-lo; procurou esquematizar novamente a situação em sua mente.

Havia adentrado o casebre deserto no sudeste de Fiore junto com Siegran, o membro do Conselho pelo qual tinha mais antipatia, visto que ele a pedira "emprestada" da Fairy Tail para que buscassem uma caixa mágica de platina que, ainda segundo ele, fora de uma falecida avó. Erza, obviamente, não havia acreditado sequer por um segundo na pequena história contada por Siegran em tom demasiado teatral, e por isso mesmo aceitara ir junto com ele, com a intenção de averiguar a tal caixa e, quem sabe, descobrir algo sobre Gérard, o dito irmão gêmeo do membro do Conselho.

Quando enfim no casebre, foram até o quarto e encontraram a tal caixa, Siegran então a retirou da espécie de altar em que estava, e quase que imediatamente houve um deslizamento de terra que cobriu toda a construção, deixando-os soterrados. Desconfiada, Erza o interrogou a respeito do deslizamento, que foi justificado pela tempestade que ainda podiam ouvir e pelo fato de a caixa de platina conter poder mágico que foi liberado ao ser retirado do lugar em que estava.

- Bem... – Scarlet soltou, voltando-se para Siegran. – De qualquer forma, você ainda me deve explicações, e é até melhor que estejamos aqui, assim você não pode fugir – sentenciou.

Aproximou-se dele e, parando à sua frente, puxou-lhe pela gola do caro sobretudo que usava, lançando-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

- O que tem nessa caixa? Por que escolheu justo a mim para te acompanhar?

- Quer saber se tudo isso tem a ver com meu irmãozinho, Erza? – o rapaz questionou, e, percebendo o olhar dela oscilar por uma fração de segundo, aproveitou-se, tocando-lhe o rosto e diminuindo a distância entre os rostos. – _Ele foi realmente estúpido em deixá-la partir..._ – e Erza, aturdida com o que acabava de ouvir, simplesmente se afastou dele bruscamente, empurrando-o de modo que sua cadeira se chocasse contra a parede.

- Responda! – ordenou, novamente inquieta. – O que tem nessa caixa? Por que fez questão que _eu_ te acompanhasse?

Vendo-o esboçar-lhe novamente o sorriso debochado, estendeu o braço para pegar uma espada, no que ele, ainda com a mesma expressão, soltou uma breve risada, questionando-lhe com confiança:

- Pode mesmo me cortar os ossos, Erza? Pode mesmo _me matar_?

- Não brinque comigo! – a recém nomeada Titania, enfurecida, aproximou-se dele, armada, encostando-lhe a lâmina contra o pescoço.

Siegran então voltou os olhos da lâmina para os olhos de Erza e, ainda que sob a clara ameaça dela, ousou se levantar e se aproximar dela, de modo que, involuntariamente Erza começou a recuar, acabando _ela_ contra a parede oposta.

- Sabe o que isso significa; Erza? – indagou, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. – Você ainda _não pode_ matá-lo.

Foi a vez de Erza sorrir, sarcástica.

- Acha que eu não posso te matar por causa da sua aparência? Não se engane – soltou, pressionando um pouco mais a espada contra o pescoço de Siegran. – Eu só não te mato pela _Fairy Tail._

Notando o olhar dela, arregalou levemente o seu, sorrindo em seguida. Afastou-se então, voltando silenciosamente à sua cadeira, no que Erza, acompanhando-o com os olhos, permitiu que ele se esquivasse, voltando a olhar para a porta, ainda recostada na parede.

Observando-a, Siegran sorriu. "Não devia tê-la deixado partir, Erza... Não, não devia.", refletiu, escondendo a incômoda sensação que o preenchia. A amazona à sua frente havia crescido muito em pouco tempo, havia se tornado uma maga excepcional em sua espécie de magia, e, principalmente, havia se tornado uma mulher de fibra. Ter que pedi-la "emprestada" para Fairy Tail soava um tanto injusto, afinal, ela devia ser a _sua_ Erza, não?

- Aqui! – ambos então ouviram uma voz feminina, era Ultear, a ajuda já havia chegado.

- Não precisava ter ficado tão inquieta, Erza – provocou-a uma última vez. – A ajuda não demorou tanto assim.

- É... – Titania comentou, concordando com ele pela primeira vez.

Deixando o local soterrado, Erza correu ao encontro de Makarov, o Master da Fairy Tail já estava à sua espera. Conversando brevemente com ele e indo agradecer formalmente à ajuda do Conselho, lançou a Siegran um último olhar por cima do ombro, antes de ir embora. Vendo-a partir mais uma vez, Siegran, ou melhor, Gérard, um tanto inquieto, conformou-se. "Em breve eu a terei de volta, Erza. Em breve...".

* * *

><p>Owari!<p>

Quero dizer que estou muito feliz por finalmente ter tido coragem de add Nihal-san e T-san no MSN, e que estou muito feliz mesmo em poder conversar com vocês e compartilhar ideias. Dômo arigatou! Espero que tenham gostado...

.

A fic ficou tão curtinha... Pode ser que eu resolva desenvolver melhor a trama, mas vou esperar as férias xD

.

Reviews? .-.


End file.
